The present invention generally relates to games and, more particularly, to a new type of table game.
Table games have been popular worldwide for at least several centuries. Even those who are not fond of such games will recognize the widespread popularity of games such as billiards, in which small balls are placed on an oblong table and driven against one another or into pockets. Table tennis is also very popular, a racket sport in which a ping pong ball is struck by opponents on opposite sides of the table over an intervening net.
While these traditional favorites are still quite popular and likely will never lose their following, new table games periodically arise. For example, air hockey became popular in the mid- 1970's. In this table game, forced air is distributed through many tiny holes on the table's surface. The forced air reduces the friction of a puck relative to the table's surface, enabling the puck to glide thereover so that opponents can send the puck from one end of the table to the other at high speeds.
Despite the appeal of these conventional table games, there is a continuing need to supply new and different table games for public entertainment. The continuing popularity of the aforedescribed older table games, and the ready market for newer games, such as air hockey, demonstrate this need.